Hide Me
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma and Regina do not get on in school. Regina, is fairly popular and Emma, somewhat of a loner. When it is revealed that the blonde has run from her foster home, the teen offers her help by allowing the blonde to stay in her basement without her parents consent and soon realizes that their 'hatred' is not really hate at all but quite the opposite...TeenSwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Letting out a small 'oof', Regina glares in front at the person who had just knocked into her with force within the school corridor. "I would say watch it but its _you_ , so it wouldn't make a difference"

"Yes its _me_ , but maybe you shouldn't have been in my way!" The blonde retorts back with just as much a glare as the brunette.

Scoffing, the brunette rolls her eyes. "Whatever Swan, I haven't got time for you. Some of us have other arrangements"

Watching Regina go to walk off, Emma couldn't help but smirk. "Like on your back?"

Eyes widening, the brunette drops her mouth open. "You're disgusting! And grow up!" Shaking her head confused as to why she is still talking to the blonde, Regina heads towards the entrance of the school to leave the building.

Biting her lip, Emma sighs and goes to her locker to retrieve a small holder bag then heads in the direction of the changing rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the bottom step leading to the school car park, Regina pouts seeing her friend Kathryn then links arms with the girl as they head over to their parked cars which sat beside one another. Noticing the look, the blonde friend sighs. "What happened this time..."

"Oh just that stupid Swan girl. She never knows when to stay out of the way or when to stop talking!" Regina responds with an arm gesture and anger evidently clear in her voice.

Raising an eyebrow, Kathryn chuckles as her friends current facial expression. "You know she is actually really clever.."

Sniggering, the brunette mutters as she unlinks then pulls her car door open. "Pity she doesn't act it..."

Standing by her own car, the blonde smirks at how her friend is behaving over the mention, actions or even the existence of the one and only Emma Swan.

Truth be told, Regina Mills did not have any idea herself as to why she has allowed the _irritating_ blonde get to her so much. She just seemed to always be there at the wrong time and somehow get in her way. Unfortunately for the stubborn brunette, what she did not realize was that Emma in fact, was always there at the right time but for now, Regina was just too blind to see it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming out of the changing rooms, having showered and changed her clothes, Emma peers through the doorway to check the corridor before finding it empty with minimal lighting. Determining that the coast was clear, the blonde then makes her way towards the vending machines. Reaching into her back pocket for a hair clip, the teen then crouches with focus in front of the lock and inserts the thin metal before twisting it a few times then tugs the machine door open. Smiling in triumph, Emma grabs a few items and shoves them into her bag before closing the machine back up as if to leave it untouched. Turning back out into the corridor, the blonde then walks towards the staff room to make herself at home upon one of the teachers posh, leather couches. Finally resting with her head against the couch arm, prompted up with cushions, the blonde yanks open a crisp packet from her bag then goes to shove her earphones in. Hearing a loud slam of what sounded to be the main doors to the school, the blonde shoots up with wide eyes before scanning the room for a solution in case it were one of her teachers and they were headed this way. Sighing in defeat, Emma swings her legs around to stand and grabs her bag, throwing the strap over her shoulder. Walking slowly towards the door, the blonde quietly turns the door handle and walks out into the corridor cautiously. Lifting her chin high to glance down the far end for any human activity, Emma smiles slightly at not seeing a soul.

"And what exactly are you still doing here?"

Hitching her breath in a small gasp, the blonde looks over her shoulder to find Regina stood with her arms firmly crossed and a scowl upon her face.

"I..I..stayed late..assignment.." Suddenly remembering who she is talking to, the blonde squints her eyes. "What's it to you? What are _you_ doing here?"

Glancing at the girl up and down with a raised eyebrow, the brunette scoffs. "I forgot my chemistry book in my locker..I have a paper due Monday..not that it is any of your business.."

"You better hurry along then..I mean heaven forbid you forget a paper.." Emma fixes her bag strap then looks around, not moving, as if waiting for the teen to leave.

Watching her warily, Regina drops her cold demeanor and bites her lip curiously. "What's in your bag?"

Fixing a glare in defense, the blonde grips tight to her handle. "Nothing just school stuff.."

"You didn't have _that_ bag for school earlier..it looks as though you are going somewhere..leaving Storybrooke are we?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you..but no I don't think so.." Emma replies trying to keep calm although she has more or less been caught.

Tilting her head inside the staff room which she knew the blonde had come from, the brunette eyes the stack of cushions on the couch then frowns. "Are..are you staying here?"

Surprised by the girl's concerned tone, the blonde looks speechless before turning away embarassed. "..so what if I am? We can't all have rich parents like you..or parents at all for that matter..."

Stepping closer, Regina gives her a reassuring look when the teen looks back then down, as she wonders about this new piece of information.. "Do you live in care?.."

Shuffling on her feet, Emma sighs. "Foster..but I..I left..anyway it doesn't matter...I don't need them..I don't need anyone" trying to convince herself, the blonde glances briefly at the brunette then goes to make a move past her.

Rubbing her head, Regina watches as the blonde walks past her. "Emma...wait.."

Shocked by the use of her first name, Emma stops and looks over again. "Yes?"

Strolling up beside the teen, the brunette sighs. "Come with me..you can stay..with me until we figure something out..but.. _don't_ get any ideas.."

"I'm not a charity case Regina..and I am positive that I do not want to owe you any kind of favour."

"You won't..believe me..I actually don't want to see anyone deal with something like this alone..even you. I am _offering_ my help.." Staring back at the blonde, Regina cannot help but feel a sudden turn within her stomach but in a nervous way.

"Fine..thank you..I guess.." Waving her hand half heartedly, Emma then follows the girl out.

"There is just one thing..." Biting her lip again, the brunette looks across at the teen walking beside her to her car.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde sighs. "I knew it..."

"You're going to have to stay in the basement...otherwise my mother will have a field day..understood?"

Mocking a salute, Emma smirks at the secrecy. "Yes ma'am"

Wanting to scold the blonde, Regina watches the girl staring and cannot help but smile as she looks away.

 _A/N: cont? And can anyone guess which TV show inspired me for this story?_


	2. Chapter 2

_For those who commented, yes its PLL! Haleb! :) thanks for all of your great responses so far!_

 **Chapter 2**

Lifting her front door keys into the lock, Regina pushes the door open and steps inside, followed by the curious blonde. Staring around the hallway and glancing through into the living and dining rooms, Emma raises an eyebrow. "You have a big house, I might have known..."

Biting her tongue at hearing the sarcasm, the brunette sighs then turns towards the blonde once she has shut the door. "My parents are not here at the moment so we have time to-"

"Regina dear? Is that you?"

Looking shocked with her eyes wide, Regina glances across to the kitchen door where she heard her mother call, feeling somewhat confused as she was supposed to be out at the theatre. Gulping in fear, the brunette hears her mother's footsteps draw near which prompts the teen to pull open the cupboard door under the stairs and shove Emma inside before managing to close it behind her just as Cora appears. "Mother..what a surprise..I thought you and daddy were at the theatre this evening.."

"No unfortunately not. Apparently there was a flood that damaged some of the set so its been postponed..not a problem is it?" The older brunette looks at her daughter in concern.

"No!...no..of course not. I just...you gave me a fright that's all.." Regina responds with a smile as she keeps her back pressed against the stairs.

Raising a hand to stroke the girl's cheek, Cora smiles back. "I'm sorry dear. However that does mean I am now able to cook you some dinner, so why don't you go upstairs and finish any homework?"

Nodding, the brunette then gives a sigh of relief, watching her mother return back into the kitchen. Glancing towards the stair door, Regina wonders at how she is going to get the teen in the basement as it is adjoined to the kitchen. "great...just.. _great_.." Opening the door slowly, the girl is met by a pair of green, annoyed, eyes.

"Who am I? Harry Potter?" Emma glares then steps out of the cupboard.

"I panicked..besides, be grateful" Regina states before gesturing towards the stairs. "You're going to have to come up with me until my parents retire to bed then I will bring you back down..we cannot get to my basement as mother is in the kitchen"

The blonde shrugs and adjusts her bag on her shoulder. "Fine by me..I'm probably _not_ the first person to see your room anyhow.."

Slapping Emma across her forearm, the brunette looks angry. "You have no idea what you are talking about! In fact just _stop_ talking!"

Holding her hands up in surrender, the teen then smirks as Regina begins to ascend the stairs without her. Stopping midway, the brunette looks over her shoulder with a look of disbelief. "Well come on then?"

Following the teen up to her room, Emma takes in her surroundings while feeling a slight pang of jealousy. Reaching Regina's door, the blonde continues to follow in behind her then pauses in the doorway. "Wow...why am I staying in the basement again? I mean have you seen the size of your room?!"

"Yes and because you have to..if mother found you in here, she would never believe we were friends and she most certainly wouldn't approve it.." Regina replies as she sits herself down on top of her bed. "Just don't touch anything..especially when I go for dinner. Just...sit and study or something"

Feeling a little hurt by the comment, Emma simply nods, remaining quiet as she sets her bag down by the door then reaches into her pocket for her ipod before walking up to window seat and staring outside at the view of what appeared to be a field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having returned to her room after dinner, Regina waits until she hears her parents bedroom door close before reaching for her own. Opening the door slowly, the brunette looks towards Emma who is stood still then raises a finger up to her mouth, gesturing for them to be quiet. Stepping into the corridor, the teen quickly checks that no one is around before tilting her head at the blonde to towards the stairs. Following the girl once again, Emma walks through to the kitchen and down the second flight of stairs, leading into the Mills basement.

Switching the small light on, Regina stands in the middle and looks at her. "There is a fold up bed over there..and a small heater if it gets too cold.."

"Or I could just call you down here? I'm sure you could warm me up" Emma explains.

Trying not to go red, Regina ignores her as she places a blanket that she had brought down with her on the side. "I managed to save you dinner..but I won't be able to do it all the time. If you do go upstairs just be cautious otherwise I will be in a lot of trouble and believe you me, you stab me in the back, I will come at you just as hard. I _can_ make your life hell"

Gesturing around herself, the blonde sniggers. "It already is.."

Watching her briefly, Regina then clears her throat and makes her way back up the stairs to collect the teen's dinner. Returning shortly after, the brunette notices that the girl has set up the bed. Reaching the bottom steps, Regina freezes, gripping the dinner tray tightly as she sees Emma with her bare back to her as the blonde was clearly in the middle of changing. Taking a deep breath, the brunette waits until the teen slips a shirt on over her head before making her presence known.

Sitting down on the bed, Emma actually smiles at seeing her then accepts the tray with a small thanks. "I won't be here for long..I just need to get some..stuff sorted..I managed to blag a job at the diner down the street but..its not enough money to get me started yet so..well..I have this.. _friend_..who is going to..help me out"

Frowning, Regina lowers herself beside the blonde and looks towards her. "What kind of friend?"

"Jealous much?"

Scoffing, the brunette rolls her eyes. "No. I was just curious..if you are intending on doing something illegal, I want to know if I should expect cops at my door"

"No..I mean..I don't know about him but..hes got these watches..its a long story" Emma tries to explain her plan without giving too much information away.

"Right of course. I mean it is what you of all people would do. Sell something illegal for the sake of money"

Shoving the tray on the side, the blonde then crosses her arms defensively. "For the sake of money? How about the sake of _living_?Not everyone gets money and cars and..whatever they ask for on a damn plate!"

"I know but there are a lot more legal opportunities if you just look! But no, you take the easy way out because you cannot be bothered _to_ look" Regina raises her voice and stands abruptly.

"I cannot be bothered?! Regina I am in high school, I have no home, no family, no friends that I could actually trust and not a single penny to my name. My only way out right now unless this guy helps is going back to the foster home or starving to death!" Trying her hardest not to get teary, Emma turns away. "I need to get some sleep"

Fiddling with her hands and feeling slightly guilty, the brunette purses her lips together before nodding without word and leaving the teen to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jumping up suddenly, Emma's eyes widen as she looks around the room then lets out a deep breath as the previous nights events come back to her. Biting her lip sadly, the blonde turns to get out of bed but stops at seeing a plate of breakfast already on the small table beside her with piece of paper containing one simple word.

 _'Sorry'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N: I decided I am going to make Regina's parents nice! Hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas you want to add just PM me!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Quick question in relation to Neal, a guest reviewed about Emma finding out she is pregnant with Henry and I am intrigued by a teen pregnancy and wondered, who would be up for that?_

 _To clarify, this is totally SwanQueen and there is no love lost between Emma and Neal which would be explained! It wouldn't be confirmed yet as I plan an interaction between the two teens first._

 _Also to clear up, a couple of you mentioned, why is Regina hiding Emma if she has nice parents. Well one its the basic, what child wants to let their parent down and two, although I stated that Cora is nice/good, she is still firm when it comes to Regina's welfare and that worries the brunette until an actual friendship is established!_

 **Chapter 3**

Managing to sneak out the Mills residence the best she can from the basement and out the front door, Emma notices that Regina's car is gone. Of course she wouldn't be welcomed a lift. Making her way to school, the blonde searches through her jean pocket as her phone rings out. Due to certain circumstances, she couldn't afford at this given moment to pay for credit but that didn't stop the teen from taking her phone everywhere she went, especially as the call was from Neal. Charging into the school building as their conversation had lead into a heated discussion, Emma leans against her locker before hanging up angrily. "Idiot!"

Peering over from her own locker, Regina bites her lip as to what was going on before being jabbed in the rib by Kathryn's elbow. Smiling, her blonde friend tilts her head over to the fellow blonde. "Just go over and check if she's okay. I can see how tormented you are because you want to.."

Shaking her head, the brunette frowns while grabbing one last book and closing her locker. "Lets just get to class.." Walking in the opposite direction, Regina hugs her book towards her as she takes a deep breath. Truth was, she didn't know what to say to Emma. She knew last night she had insulted the girl which is why she left her breakfast and a sorry note but then she realized it just made her feel even more awkward towards the blonde. What would she say?. After finding her seat, Regina begins to prepare for her lesson before jumping at the loud noise of a bag being thrown down onto the desk opposite. Looking across, the brunette huffs then crosses her arms. "Seriously? Just because I offer you my basement doesn't mean we can become best buds and sit next to one another in class"

Rolling her eyes having a slight idea that Regina would be back to her usual snarky self once back in school, Emma then chuckles. "Please don't flatter yourself..you are the last person I'd want to be friends with and in case you haven't noticed, there aren't anymore seats!"

Scanning the room, the brunette remains silent as she realizes the blonde is right. Turning her attention back to the board, Regina tries her best to avoid Emma's constant gaze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deciding to finally take Kathryn's advice after last period, Regina follows Emma outside the class quickly to catch up with her. Stepping into sync with the blonde, the brunette purses her lips together as she glances across. "So..you seemed pretty..angry this morning..I mean not at home..well actually I'm assuming it wasn't me who you were still mad at after all I did.. _apologise_ and it wouldn't be fair to carry on holding a grudge..." Biting her lip with a frown at how pathetic she sounds, Regina decides to get to the point with regards to the teen stood beside her. "Who were you shouting at down the phone? Are you in trouble?"

Sighing after listening to the brunette's little speech, Emma looks back. "No I'm not in trouble, why do _you_ always assume the worst? If you must know its that idiot friend I told you about..turns out he can't help me so..I'm stuck and homeless on a more permanent basis, but don't you worry your stubborn little ass, I won't be hauld up in your basement for long. I'll be out by the weekend"

Surprised, Regina looks away awkwardly. "Oh...how comes he won't help you now?"

"Because..because he wants _something_ in return.." The blonde replies sadly. "I will just take more shifts at the diner so I have enough money then Saturday, I will be out of your hair..apart from school..well technically from right now because that is where I'm headed so you will hardly see me..it'll be school then work.." Taking a deep breath as they reach the brunette's car, Emma turns towards her properly. "Look..I know we don't.. _get on_ but...thanks.."

Smiling slightly, Regina nods then gestures to her car. "Get in.."

Raising an eyebrow as she wasn't welcomed a lift this morning, the blonde slips inside the passenger seat then stares out the window with a small smile herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"So did you talk to her?"_

"Yes Kathryn we talked..its still awkward okay?" Regina turns over onto her front as she lays across her bed with her chemistry book.

 _"No? Seriously Regina, who are you kidding? I know you have your parents..correction, your mother to worry about but personally I think you are blowing this out of proportion..if you want to be friends with her...or..more...you need to speak up"_

Getting defensive, the brunette sits up with a confused expression. "More? Why would I want more? I am simply being kind end of"

 _"Okay okay! Sorry for talking! I gotta go. See you tomorrow"_

Flopping back on her bed at hearing her friend hang up, Regina holds the phone to her chest for a moment while lost in thought. Leaving her room shortly after, the brunette makes her way down to the basement and finds Emma looking at her above a book she was reading as she laid on her fold up bed.

"Good chat with your friend?"

Eyes widening, Regina gulps. "How did you know I-"

"Your room is right above me.." Closing her book, the blonde wets her lips and sits up into a crossed leg position. "Can I ask you something?"

Walking up to the bed and sitting down against the edge, the brunette slowly nods. "Go on.."

Trying to find the right words, Emma stares at her. "Do you find gay people repulsive?"

"What? No. Why?" Regina looks taken aback at the sudden attack of a question.

"Just..you seemed to tense up when I banter with you..or as some would say, _flirt_..and then there is the whole telling your friend that you wouldn't want _more_ with me. Is it because I have nothing to offer?" Blinking at the last part, the blonde fiddles with her hands in worry over the reply.

Shaking her head, the brunette moves to sit opposite Emma, also crossed legged. "It has nothing to do with you personally..and..." Looking down briefly, Regina then mets the blonde's stare. "..Emma you have a lot more than you realize to which you can offer"

"You..you believe that?" The blonde questions in disbelief.

"I do. Maybe we just need to learn about ourselves a bit better..we..both have walls that are firmly up..and they need loosening a little"

"Like I have time for that..between school, work, living here and finding a place..its hard to do it alone.." Emma confesses quietly in barely a whisper.

Staring momentarily, Regina bites her lip as she reaches across for the teen's hand before giving her a comforting squeeze. "you're not alone..and I think if you were, you'd still be fine.."

Smiling in gratitude, the blonde glances down to their joined hands and takes a breath.

 _A/N: a serious love/hate relationship going on here! Can Emma stay in the basement forever?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the responses! You will jusy have to keep reading to find out what I decided! ;)_

 **Chapter 4**

Preparing the last of her books for school, Regina looks over the kitchen counter towards her mother who is currently pouring coffee into her flask, wishing for the woman to leave already.

"Oh Regina dear before I leave, I forgot to mention I will be at your school later this afternoon. You have a formal coming up and the board has asked for my expertise with regards to the decor of the hall.."

"I'm sure they will love your designs mother.." Offering a smile, the brunette glances across to the basement door. "Anyway aren't you going to be late unless you leave?"

Chuckling lightly at her daughter's concern, Cora walks over to her and kisses her head. "Do not leave it long yourself. I shall see you later"

Nodding, Regina watches with a sigh of relief as her mother heads towards the front door before hearing the woman opening it. Reaching for the basement's door handle, the brunette pauses at hearing her mother's voice call out.

"Regina, Kathryn is at the door!"

Huffing, Regina prays that Emma remains where she is and heads to meet her friend who is now waiting alone in the foyer. "Kathryn what are you doing here?"

Welcoming herself into the house, the blonde strolls into the kitchen to help herself to some coffee. "I have a bone to pick with you after last night's conversation..."

"Oh?.." Eyeing the basement door, the brunette then stands opposite her friend before clearing her throat. "What is it?"

Keeping her stare fixed on her friend to see if she will lie, Kathryn smiles. "I know that I have been tormenting you over a certain someone but you told me on the phone that you don't want _more_ and that you are simply being kind. Regina Mills, I have yet to see that side so please explain?"

Feeling a little insulted, Regina opens her mouth to defend herself but goes wide eyed as the basement door opens and Emma walks out, fixing her bag strap. Freezing on sight of Regina's friend, the blonde gives the brunette an apologetic look.

Smirking, Kathryn crosses her arms intrigued. "Well well...look who we have here and in your basement no less.."

"Kathryn I can explain...she just..she was just staying down there..because she's homeless and was living in school..besides shes out of here Saturday" Regina confesses in a panic.

"Regina!" the blonde scolds her friend at the detailed information given Emma's sad expression.

"She's right..." The fellow blonde bites her lip as she snatches an apple from the fruit bowl. "Oh and thanks a _lot_..Regina" turning on her heel, Emma walks out the door and slams it behind her.

Sharing a look with Kathryn, Regina rubs her head with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching Emma approach her slowly by the lockers, Regina turns towards her with a curious expression. "Regina..I just wanted to say I'm sorry for putting you in that position with your friend..I won't be a pain for much longer as I-"

"No, I should be sorry..its your life, your business..I shouldn't have blurted it all out..I panicked because I think..my friend is right with her theory.." the brunette states quietly while avoiding eye contact.

Frowning, Emma then raises an eyebrow having an idea what the teen means from her phone call before. "..oh.. _what_?"

Looking at a loss for words, Regina then bites her lip seeing her mother appear. "Mother..what..a surprise..."

Cora glances between the pair before settling her focus on her daughter. "Regina, I told you this morning I would be here?"

"Of course! I just didn't know _when_.." The brunette smiles awkwardly as Emma begins to back away.

"Dear are you not going to introduce me to your friend?"

The blonde stops as she looks towards the mother and daughter duo. Regina nods slowly then smiles nervously. "Mother, this is Emma Swan..she..we have a few classes together..so.."

Seeing the teen stuck, Emma jumps in. "Mrs Mills, your daughter had been helping me with my assignments..I recently needed to catch up and thanks to Regina here, I have"

Cora purses her lips in thought before smiling proudly. "Sounds like my Regina"

Rolling her eyes through embarrassment in which the blonde stifles a giggle, the brunette then lets out a breath. "I have study time now mother. I will see you at home"

"Yes, you will..dinner will be at 6" beginning to leave, the older brunette then looks over her shoulder. "Why don't you join us Miss Swan? If it is okay with your parents, I always cook far more than I should and its nice to see my daughter has other friends aside from her sidekick Kathryn"

Shocked, Emma looks to Regina who surprisingly looks hopeful. "Sure..I would love to, thank you"

As soon as Cora leaves, the brunette also hurries off, leaving the blonde to stand there as she does not trust what else she may say while also forgetting that Emma herself had something to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling slightly awkward, Emma watches Cora make her way around the kitchen while Regina had gone off to change. "Do you need any help Mrs Mills?"

"Please dear, call me Cora and no thank you" retrieving some potatoes out of the oven, the older brunette begins to serve. "Tell me about yourself Emma.."

"Mother. Please at least wait until we are at the table" Regina interrupts as she steps into the kitchen to collect drinks.

Raising an eyebrow, Cora finishes up then sits at the table with the two girls. "Your father won't be back until late so it is just us girls tonight"

Giving a small smile, the brunette glances towards the blonde beside her then starts on her dinner. Picking up on the uncomfortable silence, the older brunette clears her throat and returns back to her previous topic. "So Emma, have you always lived in Storybrooke?"

Placing her folk down for a moment, Emma shakes her head. "No..I've been pretty much all over..mainly Boston and a 6 month period in New York..and Portland"

"Oh..sounds like your parents like to travel.."

Biting her lip, the blonde looks down to her plate. "Yes..something like that.."

"But you like it here? Yes it is a small town but sometimes that is what is so special about a place and its people" Cora smiles at the thought.

"Well everyone here seems to be welcoming I know that.." Emma responds with a smile before looking towards Regina and looking serious. "But..unfortunately I may be leaving Storybrooke..by the end of the week.."

"Oh thats a shame..but I am sure you and Regina will keep in contact" the older brunette smiles sadly, noticing how her daughter's face drops at the new piece of information.

"Yes it is.." The blonde looks down a little as the trio then eat in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you following me upstairs?" Reona snaps at the blonde who had walked up behind her.

Emma raises an eyebrow then whispers so Cora doesn't hear. "Well I can't exactly just walk straight down into your basement can I?!"

"So that gives you permission to invade my personal space and make yourself welcomed into my bedroom? I don't think so, you know where the front door is. _Use_ it" the brunette retorts as she continues on to her room.

Holding her hands up in surrender, the blonde continues to follow then stops by Regina's door. "Okay I know we have a very... _unique_..relationship but what have I done? Why are you all of a sudden looking at me like you want to kill me?"

"Relationship?! Oh no dear, you and I have _no_ relationship! Just go. Like you said you are leaving Storybrooke anyway.." The brunette answers without looking towards her and sits on the edge of her bed.

Realizing the problem, Emma fiddles with her hands while looking to the carpet. "I went to tell you..but then your mother came and then you walked away and I haven't had chance to tell you..and right now I'm conflicted on it all.."

"Then _don't_ leave" despite showing her vunerability, Regina bites her lip as she lifts her head to look at the blonde.

Gulping down a lump, the blonde meets her gaze. "When I came to see you earlier...I had just left the Principal's office..he said that my..my _parents_ had made contact and..they left me a letter..they want me back" getting teary, Emma quickly wipes her face to save embarrassment. "That is why..I have to go because they don't live in Storybrooke and I'm classed as a minor so I need a guardian.." Pausing briefly, the blonde sighs. "The Principal..saw me on the security cameras..he knew I was living there..."

"So thats it..." Standing up, feeling defeated, the brunette approaches her door. "I'm sorry for snapping..I just..I might not have shown it but I have enjoyed your company..just knowing someone else was there.."

Without a second thought, Emma pulls the teen close and wraps her arms around her back to hug her. "We can still keep in contact like your mother said..I know that I would miss your stubborness if not"

Giving a teary smile, Regina hugs back tightly. "I know I can be a pain..that I'm very guarded and..have these walls but.."

"But there is a kind, loving side? Otherwise you would never have let me stay here.."

Taking a deep breath, the brunette moves back to look at her in awe of what she said. Glancing momentarily at the blonde's lips, Regina then steps back. "I hope you'll be happy with your parents.."

Nodding slightly, feeling sad at the missed opportunity, Emma bites her lip. "Do I still get the privilege of staying in your basement until then? I think I just heard your mother go to bed.."

"Of course you do. I will see you for breakfast"

"Yes you will.."

Watching the blonde leave her room, Regina looks around feeling lost.

 _A/N: was that too easy? Her parents just turning up? Hmm...and they were so close._


	5. Chapter 5

_The last part of this chapter is a sweet mother/daughter moment as nice Cora!_

 **Chapter 5**

Having come down later than usual for breakfast and realizing her mother had gone to work, Regina automatically opens the basement door for Emma to join her. Staring across at the empty doorway as she begins her pancakes, the brunette frowns at the lack of sound. Suddenly feeling concerned, Regina removes the pan and heads down the steps of the basement to find the blonde still fast asleep on the fold up bed. Leaning against a wooden beam, the brunette stares in wonder over how peaceful the girl looks.

"Why are you staring?..." Emma mumbles into her pillow, having actually been awake and felt the fellow teen's presence.

Deciding to be honest, the brunette responds. "I guess..I was just..appreciating the time we have left..."

Opening her eyes at Regina's confession, the blonde smiles a little. "Creepy..but cute. You know I won't just leave without saying goodbye?"

"I hope not" crossing her arms to protect herself from the possible 'pain', the brunette tilts her head towards the stairs. "Breakfast is ready.."

Grinning at the mention of food, Emma sits herself up then stands, biting her lip to hide a smirk at the current look on Regina's face at her being just in a tank top and undies. Slowly reaching for some shorts then a robe, the blonde steps closer to the brunette to gain her attention with her eyes and not her body. "Lead the way"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was the most boring lesson in history!" Kathryn spouts as she leaves the classroom with Regina who is staring off into her own world.

"Hm..."

Pausing in the corridor, the blonde sniggers. "Earth to Regina? You've been spacing out on me all day. Day dreaming about a certain blonde are we?"

Returning her gaze, the brunette responds sadly. "She's leaving Storybrooke"

Raising an eyebrow shocked, Kathryn takes her friends arm in a comforting manner. "What? Since when?"

Giving a sigh, Regina shrugs in defeat. "Since now? Its a rather complicated story which isn't mine to tell.."

Nodding, understanding the teen's predicament, the blonde ceases to ask anymore questions on the matter then looks concerned as she feels the brunette claim a death grip on her wrist. Following Regina's eye line, Kathryn bites her lip at seeing Emma walk out of the Principal's office awkwardly with a couple stood close behind her.

"They're here already..." The brunette states as her voice shows a slight crack.

"Who are they? New fosters?" Seeing the pointed glare from her friend, the blonde once again goes quiet.

Leaving Kathryn by the lockers, Regina hurries over in Emma's direction. Seeing the brunette approach, the blonde gives a small smile then steps to the side so they can have privacy while her parents finish their discussion with the Principal at the door. "Hey..apparently they are ready now so..the Principal is transferring all my files over to the nearest school where they live.."

Noticing the lost expression, the brunette takes hold of the teen's forearms. "You've got this okay? This is your chance to have a family and not be living in a school or basement.."

"Right now I just want to go back to your basement.." Emma admits.

Turning her attention to the new couple, Regina glares. "They don't even look like you..not one bit..what if they are not who they say they are?"

Removing herself from the brunette's grip, Emma frowns, misreading the situation as the teen is genuinely concerned and not being insulting. "What is _that_ suppose to mean? That they are just random people and I'm never going to have a family? That I'm just being played because I'm a homeless idiot?"

"That's not-"

"Well you've called me a homeless idiot before and I'm pretty sure right now that _is_ what you're implying! I actually thought we could leave things on a good note but no, you had to ruin it and insult my parents on sight!" Glaring at the brunette annoyed, the blonde scoffs then walks back to her parents.

"Emma..." Looking down at seeing the girl ignore her, Regina shakes her head to rid of any emotions or any threat of tears then turns back towards the lockers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deciding to leave school straight after the bell, Regina races to her car to avoid watching Emma being driven away by her parents which ultimately meant that was it.

Gone.

Reaching home, the brunette pushes the front door open and heads for the stairs.

"Regina, you and I need to have a talk..."

Glancing over her shoulder at her mother as she clutches the banister, Regina slowly twists around. "I'm sorry mother but I have a headache..can it wait?"

"No. I need answers because I for one never thought you would ever lie to me.." Cora explains then retrieves an item behind her back. "...until I found this in our basement?"

Eyes widening upon seeing her mother hold up a pair of underwear which did not belong to neither Mills women, the brunette drops her mouth. "..oh..." Looking down, Regina lowers her bag to the bottom step and sinks down herself.

Placing the item on the side, the older brunette walks over and sits beside her daughter having picked up on her sad behaviour. "Regina dear, did you have someone stay here? Or.." Not wanting to admit to what she is thinking, Cora gulps. "..or were they left here..after..."

Realizing what her mother is trying to say, Regina grabs her arm in horror at where the conversation is headed. "No! God no..I..I'm not seeing anybody..I was just..I was helping someone..they..stayed in the basement.."

Nodding, the older woman looks intrigued. "Who was it?"

Biting her lip, Regina looks up at her. "..Emma.."

"Oh so she had a argument with her parents and stayed?"

"Not quite..she didn't have _any_ mother..she was living at the school and I found her so I offered her help..I'm sorry I didn't tell you its just..well you always taught me not to say anything if it wasn't my place too and I didn't want to betray her trust..I mean she wound me up like anything at first..still does but I..she's my friend and now she has found her parents and I.." Stopping, the brunette swallows a lump then looks away from her mother, embarrassed.

Smiling a little, figuring it out, Cora shuffles closer on the step and wraps her arms around her daughter, bringing her into a hug. "Thank you for being honest now. I am proud that you are so caring to be able to do that and also that you have listened to your father and I.."

Chuckling slightly against her mother, Regina hugs back.

"..do you _like_ her?.."

Pulling back abruptly, the brunette looks physically panicked. "I..."

Taking hold of the girl's hands to reassure her, the older brunette smiles then kisses her daughter's forehead. "Its okay if you do.. _like_ her..or you know... _like_..girls"

Surprised at her mother's confession, Regina raises an eyebrow. "It is? I mean..I wouldn't say I...well..I did think once..but I ignored it and then..when Emma came..I'm sure there was this..moment? I don't know.."

Rubbing her hand up and down her daughter's arm, Cora simply smiles as her answer. Smiling back, the brunette moves over for another hug and grips on tight before the two women hear the front door open.

Peering over at the pair sat on the stairs, Henry looks confused. "What did I miss?"

Standing up and leaving her daughter's embrace, Cora shakes her head as she kisses her husband's cheek. "Nothing that concerns you dear..girl talk"

Sharing a look with her mother, Regina also stands and hugs her father before escusing herself to her room while thinking over her recent discussion and more so _discovery_ with her mother. Laying back in bed that night, the brunette lets out a deep sigh at the thought of Emma being gone. She wasn't in the basement needing breakfast in the morning, she now had parents to do that. Turning over to hug her pillow, Regina hopes that she will speak with her soon after their fall out and she desperately wanted to stay in touch.

Little did she know, it would end up being a year later...

 _A/N: going to do a mini time jump as I randomly thought of an idea and Emma just so happens to find herself back in Storybrooke :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_I had a guest review about longer chapters, I will attempt to do so but unfortunately, I don't usually keep note of the word count as I just write then break where I think it needs to with regards to the story. Thanks for reading though!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 6**

Hurrying through the corridor, Kathryn manages to stop herself from falling by grabbing at her friend's arm who is stood with her face inside her locker. Leaning back, Regina raises an eyebrow curiously. "Kathryn?"

Looking wide eyed, the blonde blurts out excitedly. "You never guess who I just saw heading into the building on our second day of senior year?!"

Sighing as she hates when Kathryn decides to play the guessing game, the brunette then runs her hand through her now shortened hair with an over exagerated eye roll. After her revelation to which she basically told her mother she was gay, Regina decided it was time to change a few things and that also meant her long dark locks which were now just falling past her shoulders. "I _don't_ know, enlighten me?"

Clearing her throat, the blonde simply smiles and gestures with her head to down the corridor. Closing her locker door, Regina tries to remain calm at Kathryn's behaviour then freezes seeing none other than Emma Swan walking in their direction. Hitching her breath, the brunette grits her teeth with an angry mutter. " _No_ way..." Moving past her friend hastily, Regina strolls right up, coming face to face with the blonde.

Stopping in her step, Emma looks back at her surprised although she knew deep down that Regina would still be there. "Regi-"

"I have one thing to say to you and I will _not_ repeat myself so you better listen. Stay _out_ of my way, _out_ of my life otherwise there _will_ be _consequences_.." The brunette glares coldly then turns to leave.

Looking speechless, the blonde remains frozen to the spot as the fellow teen heads back to her friend. Biting her lip to prevent an embarrassment of any tears, Emma nods slowly then looks down as she walks on to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slipping onto the bench at the lunch table, Kathryn watches Regina intently until the brunette snaps.

"God sake Kathryn! Stop staring! You have really been on the wrong side of me today"

"Only because a certain, newly transferred blonde has got under your skin and its not me. Why did you lay into her like that?"

Dropping her folk down from eating some left over dinner for lunch, Regina rubs her hands together before resting her arms on the table. "Let me see...because she left without saying goodbye which she said she wouldn't do, doesn't contact me in a year despite my numerous attempts at apologising and what, now she can just stroll into school like nothings happened?!"

Seeing the hurt in her friends eyes, Kathryn looks sad then reaches across the table for her arm. "I get that and I hate how she left too but..I don't want to see you tormenting yourself over this for the rest of your life. She is here now so if I were you, I would go up to her and confront her, hear what she has to say then decide whether to be pissed or move on..."

"I can't Kathryn..just..not yet. Right now seeing her, I need to be mad because otherwise I will just run over and hug her and thats not right because it still hurt" the brunette confesses as she scans the canteen and finally settles her gaze on the blonde in question sat by herself in the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into last period was difficult for Regina as she had spent the majority of her day avoiding any means of contact with Emma. Unfortunately when you share a class this proves to be harder than it looks. Sitting down in her usual seat, the brunette turns her head away towards the window as the blonde walks past her desk and towards the back to find her own. As Emma sits herself down, she glances across at a fellow classmate who has decided to lean back on his chair with a smirk.

"What are you doing back so soon? Didn't your real parents want you anymore? And yes everyone knows your an orphan..news travelled fast when you left"

Trying to ignore him, the blonde looks ahead towards the board to find Regina looking across and right at her with no emotion. Feeling tears begin to prick her eyes, Emma takes a couple of deep breaths.

Swinging back to lean his chair against the blonde's desk, the guy continues. "You're past it now..you'll never have a real family"

Allowing the situation to get the better of her, Emma pushes out of her seat and grabs her jacket and bag before walking straight to the front and out the door, hearing the group laugh as she goes.

Conflicted over what to do, Regina watches her leave then sighs as she to, takes her belongings and follows the blonde out. Catching a glimpse of long locks disappear into the bathroom, the brunette follows then leans against the sinks while staring towards a closed cubicle door. "Emma?.."

Despite her best efforts, Emma lets out a small sniffle. "Go back to class.."

Crossing her arms sternly, Regina scoffs. "No. I am going to stand here until you come out"

"Regina..please I don't want to argue anymore..I'm fed up of everything being screwed up..just go back to class and let me handle it the way I always handle things...on my own"

Glancing down, the brunette goes quiet. ".I..I..don't want to argue either but..but you make me so mad! You just left and that was it! I..I thought we were friends at least..." Hearing the lock click on the door, Regina looks back up to find Emma stood awkwardly in front of her with a red and puffy face, immediately feeling bad.

"Don't..."

The brunette frowns then questions. "Don't what?"

"Look at me like you pity me..glare at me if you have to, just..don't.." The blonde explains as she walks up to the sinks and wipes her face.

Biting her lip, Regina watches her closely. "Is it...true? What he said..that your parents sent you back?"

Chuckling lightly, Emma shakes her head. "If only it were that simple..no.."

"Then where are they?" The brunette passes over some tissue to allow the blonde to dry her eyes with a concerned look.

"Jail..."

"Jail?" Shocked, Regina frowns again. "Why?"

Getting teary, the blonde looks at her as her voice cracks. "Because they wern't my parents...I know what you said the last time I saw you wasn't intentional but..you were right. They lied for the sake of money..and now I'm back to square one..I thought..I thought that was it. They came back for me but how stupid could I have been..they treated me like crap too..told me from the start who they were but I had to keep my mouth shut unless I wanted trouble. It wasn't until my social worker did a deeper background check to realize..fake names, fake family..fake everything!"

Doing exactly what she knew she would, Regina pulls her into a hug and holds onto her tightly. "Emma, I'm so sorry..I didn't want to be right, I just said it out of concern because I didn't want you to leave unless it was absolute necessary..I wanted you to be happy"

Slumping against the brunette, Emma stares off as she rests her head down on the teen's shoulder. "I don't think I can do this anymore..I'm fed up of searching..of _fighting_..for nothing. An empty, worthless life"

Cupping the back of her head, Regina runs her hand through the blonde's hair while looking towards the door with worry. "Please don't say that..your life isn't worthless.."

"Yes it is. You had the right idea to cut me off..I knew our friendship was over when I didn't hear from you after our argument"

Stilling, the brunette tilts her head to look at the teen. "I did contact Emma. I never heard back.."

"Oh.." Lifting her head, Emma pouts. "I guess we just..thought the other didn't..want to know.."

"I just thought it was because of what I said and that you could never forgive me.." Regina replies sadly.

"I thought I wasn't but then..I realized why you said it and I wanted to tell you that I couldn't _not_ forgive you because you obviously care for me as much as I care for you.."

"I do care for you..there's something about you thats so... _special_...its refreshing and intriguing..you're a very different friend to what I'm used to with regards to Kathryn and believe me thats a compliment" Regina admits with a small smile.

Smiling back, Emma realizes they are still in an embrace then moves back slowly to slide beside the brunette. Noticing the change in movement, Regina playfully bumps her shoulder. "Friends?"

Nodding, the blonde bumps her back. "Friends"

"My mother will be pleased to hear that you're back..she had nothing but praise for you from our dinner" fixing her jacket, the brunette heads towards the door to exit the bathroom.

"Really? Oh..wow.." Following behind, Emma does a final check on her face before she goes.

"Hm..yes I was rather shocked too but my mother had surprised me somewhat..she's no longer the strict person I believed her to be..I even came out to her and she has been trying to set me up on dates.."

"Awww.." Emma stops in the doorway as what Regina had actually said registers. "Wait what?!"

Smirking slightly, the brunette gestures towards the main entrance while the blonde begins to follow completely gobsmacked.

 _A/N: poor Emma :( who reckons Cora will help somehow?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Finding herself stood infront of the brunette's house, Emma realizes that she had followed the girl home as the pair had left school.

"Do you love my basement that much that you had to follow me home?" Regina raises an eyebrow curiously towards the blonde stood beside her on the porch.

"No..I..well I thought we still had matters to discuss and well you left me kinda hanging with your little announcement back there..so..." Emma tries to explain then cuts off embarrassed.

Smiling in awe, the brunette tilts her head towards the door. "Come in Emma"

Slowly grinning, the blonde walks inside and closes the door behind them. "So is your mom home?"

"She should be" Regina stares momentarily at Emma over her consideration then walks towards the kitchen seeing Cora stood there. "Mother..look who I bumped into today.."

The older brunette looks over from the counter to greet her daughter then completely bypasses her seeing the blonde and pulling the girl into a hug. "Emma dear, its good to see you!"

Shocked, the blonde looks wide eyed over Cora's shoulder at Regina who smirks as Emma hugs back awkwardly. "Hi.."

Moving back, the older woman looks between the pair and smiles knowing deep down how her daughter felt and practically pined for the girl since she left. "What are you doing back in Storybrooke? Are your parents here?"

"Mother please don't bombard her with questions..she's back thats the main thing" Regina announces then realizes what she just admitted too and clears her throat while she looks away.

Catching the slip, Emma smiles to herself then shakes her head towards Cora. "No..unfortunately they..its not..it didn't work out they were not who they said they were.."

Frowning in concern, Cora take her arm and leads her to the island while she makes them all a drink. "Then where are you staying? Please do not tell me you are on the streets or the school again.."

Surprised, the blonde opens her mouth to explain but sees the woman wave her hand off.

"Regina informed me once you left of your situation and how you stayed here.."

"I'm so sorry. I made sure nothing was out of place or anything..I just couldn't deal with my foster parents and well honestly _now,_ isn't that much better..when my social worker found out about my so called parents, I was placed back into care and now back into the school I am familiar with" Emma bites her lip sadly while feeling guilty.

Both shocked, the Mills women stare at the blonde before Regina speaks up. "..you're in care?.."

Nodding, Emma glances down. "Until I'm 18..I am yes. Unless I am found a guardian.."

Moving forward and touching the girl's shoulder gently, the brunette smiles sadly. "I'm sorry Emma.."

Taking a deep breath, Cora watches the pair intrigued then clears her throat. "I am just about to make dinner..Emma, you will stay won't you?"

"Oh..I..kinda have a curfew.." The blonde admits feeling embarrassed. "I mean, I'm allowed out and stuff but the home is quite strict on meal times together.."

"Why don't I just give them a call? Surely if you are somewhere safe with supervision it should be fine. What is the name of the place dear?" The older brunette questions with a smile.

"South Drive..its a little outside Storybrooke, I have their number on my phone.." The teen searches her pocket and holds the number out for the woman to take. Watching Cora head off, Emma turns towards Regina. "I'm glad you're okay and with _everything_...that your mom is okay. I know you had your doubts at the beginning and I am aware Cora can be somewhat concerned but..she's a good mom..you're lucky"

Regina smiles slightly and nods. "Yes. I know and...and I wanted to tell you-"

"All sorted" Cora announces as she re-enters the kitchen. "You can stay for dinner Emma..please if you can help my daughter set the table?"

Stuck staring at the brunette on what she was going to say to her, the blonde blinks then grabs the cutlery. "Of course.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a pleasant dinner followed by some embarrassing stories about Regina on her mother's behalf, the two girls offered to take care of the dishes. Washing up the plates the brunette eyes the blonde who is stood close beside her with a towel ready to dry. "I apologize for my mother's behaviour..it would appear that ever since I have been open with her about who I am, there has been this.. _barrier_ lifted..and our relationship has most certainly changed. She's more calm and I no longer feel on edge"

Accepting a plate, Emma bites her lip. "I wasn't aware you felt that way..I mean that you were hiding such a secret. I knew we..we were close but I thought it was just me"

Eyes widening, Regina looks over. "What?"

Hitching her breath, the blonde blushes. "I just meant..I mean we flirted right and all that pent up anger of getting on each others nerves.." Seeing the brunette's raised eyebrow, Emma sighs. "Fine...me getting on your nerves, but..I just thought it was just..I don't know..how it was?"

Pausing briefly, Regina turns her body to face the teen. "Emma what are saying?"

"I just-"

"Emma, Regina..may I have a moment?"

Looking across to Cora, the blonde gasps and drops the plate she was holding at seeing her social worker stood in the doorway. In shock, Emma doesn't move through fear which her friend immediately realizes. Drying her hands, Regina steps in front of the blonde in a protective manner and crosses her arms. "Mother..who is this?"

"Dear this is Miss Carter..Emma's social worker.." Cora introduces the woman to her daughter then glances at the blonde who is frozen to the spot. "Emma..may we have a word? Regina can finish the washing"

Blinking back her tears in worry, the blonde simply nods then walks around the brunette, stopping short as the teen grabs her hand to give her a comforting squeeze. Emma shares a look with Regina then follows her social worker and Cora out to the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking back into the kitchen in a daze to find Regina sat at the counter fiddling with her hands through nerves, Emma opens her mouth to speak and to inform the girl she is there. "..Regina?.."

Tilting her head at the sound of the teen's voice, the brunette slides off of her stool and walks up to meet the blonde slowly while clasping her hands tightly in front of herself. "..is..is everything okay?"

Quickly wiping a tear with a sniffle, Emma looks down to her own hands. "Your mother called her.." Seeing Regina about to argue the matter, the blonde holds her hand out. "She called so she could help.." Smiling slightly, the blonde bites her lip as it begins to tremble. "She..agreed to help me..be my guardian..until..a family or..my real parents come along" chuckling, Emma meets the brunette's gaze again. "Looks like I'm going back to your basement after all.."

Letting out a small, happy, yet choked laugh, Regina quickly snatches the girl's outstretched hand and hugs her tightly. "Good.."

Hugging back, the blonde clings tightly, enjoying the moment of feeling safe and happy as she holds onto the brunette she has grown so much to care for. "I think its time we..we finish our _talk_ now.."

Inhaling sharply, the brunette nods against her. "Yes we do"

 _A/N: when are they going to just get together?! And don't worry there will still be the odd bicker here and there_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sitting in complete silence within Regina's bedroom, both teens struggle with where to start.

"...I got angry with you after you left.."

Tilting her head to meet the brunette's stare, the blonde nods. "Which is why you..snapped at me when I left the Principal's office..I got that"

Looking guilty, Regina glances down. "It wasn't fair because in reality, I was angry with myself not you. I..I couldn't admit to what I was feeling and who I wanted to be until I spoke with mother and it all came pouring out..I didn't think I would see you again..our friendship was still pretty new and awkward..then I felt something else and I got scared because you were gone"

Biting her lip listening, Emma turns her body to face the teen beside her properly and takes her hand. "Everyone gets scared Regina..and it takes guts to admit something like that, especially to a parent. I've always known who I was and at first I felt the same and I struggled with being honest but then I went through so many fosters which each one telling me it was wrong, that I just didn't care anymore. This is me and I am not changing for anyone just like you shouldn't either. Does anyone else know? Apart from your parents"

Smiling a little at the comfort, the brunette grips onto the girl's hand and runs her thumb across the blonde's knuckles. "Yes. Kathryn knew straight away..she could see right through me, telling me to give you a break" hearing Emma chuckle, Regina smiles more. "She was right.."

"Right about what?" The blonde raises an eyebrow confused as to what the brunette is referring too.

Taking a deep breath, the teen replies. "About how I felt towards you"

"Oh... _felt_..just friends it is then" Emma deflates and takes her hand back.

"No Emma that's not what I meant. Yes it was what I felt then but it never went away..believe me mother has tried to help..even she knew before I could say..she actually asked me if I liked you and with you gone, she tried setting me up a few times.."

"Did you meet someone? Am I about to be in some love triangle?" Sounding jealous, the blonde stares at her intently.

"I didn't. It was never right knowing you were out there somewhere..I couldn't shut my feelings off and its tormented me so much but now..now you're here..and...and..." Trailing off, Regina stops noticing how Emma has shifted closer and is currently leaning forward. Becoming too lost in watching the blonde, the brunette then jumps along with the fellow teen as her door flies open revealing Cora.

"Oh...I was just about to say that you should both think about going to bed..I.." Sensing she has interrupted something from the two teen's facial expression, the older brunette clears her throat awkwardly before pointing out. "Emma you can stay where you slept before if you wish, I will sort out decor and proper furniture for you tomorrow..that way you get your own space.."

"Yeah..sure..thanks Mrs Mills.." the blonde smiles then bites her lip in a coy manner when she gets playfully scolded by the older woman for the title, having been told a year ago to call her by first name.

Backing up while holding onto the door handle, Cora smiles slightly. "Like I said girls..you should think about going to bed as you have school tomorrow.."

Nodding, the younger brunette smiles back. "Yes mother..goodnight"

"Goodnight dear. Emma why don't I show you to your room now? I would much rather know myself that you are fully equipped to stay"

"Okay.." Standing up from the bed, Emma glances towards Regina who stares back sadly then the blonde watches as Cora begins to disappear from view with the intention of leading her downstairs. Leaning over quickly wanting to have some sort of connection with the teen but not rush their first kiss, Emma kisses the brunette's cheek softly followed by a grin. "Night Regina"

Smiling, Regina looks at her in a daze and lightly touches her cheek amazed. "Goodnight Emma"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing at the top of the basement stairs, Emma takes a deep breath as she prepares herself to head out. Stepping out into the kitchen, the blonde looks between the mother and daughter duo already sat at the island with their breakfast. Cora looks over and spots the uncertain look on the teen's face, not to mention that she was yet to move away from the door. "Good morning dear, come join us. I hope you slept well"

Smiling a little, Emma nods and walks over to sit opposite them. "It..seems weird...not sneaking out..after you go to work.."

"You don't need to do that anymore. You may come and go as you please however like Regina, there will be curfew and certain rules"

"That's fine..thanks..for letting me stay with you" the blonde reaches for the toast then finally makes eye contact with the brunette in question as she was too nervous when she came out.

Giving a small smile, Regina then glances towards her mother to see the woman staring at her with a raised eyebrow which causes the teen to blush and turn away.

"I also would like to discuss the situation between the two of you..so we are clear on what cannot happen within this house" Cora continues while looking at the blonde.

Eyes widening, the brunette looks shocked. "Mother.."

Holding her hand out, the older brunette shakes her head. "I know this may be embarrassing for you Regina, for both of you but it needs to be said..you're both 17 and I know and remember very vividly what you told me last year on how you were feeling..I also know it wasn't as simple as a crush either"

Gulping, Regina looks down awkwardly. "I..I know what you're trying to say..but..I know all that. You already gave me the.. _talk_ when I told you I was.." Letting out a shaky breath, the brunette looks up to two sets of eyes staring at her. "As for..Emma and I..well we have talked..and right now we are just going with what we think is right..and see how it goes"

Despite Cora sitting there, Emma reaches across the island to take the brunette's hand for support as her voice had become shaky. Smiling in awe, the blonde gives her a squeeze before looking towards the older woman who right now, is looking between them in admiration. "Cora..I promise you, whatever does happen between us, we fully respect your wishes regarding certain behaviour, but like Regina said, we would like to see where it goes first.."

Smiling proudly as the teen had more or less stood up to her mother for her, Regina looks towards the older brunette who smiles happily at how happy her daughter seems. "I'll take that as my queue to leave for work. Don't be late for school"

"We won't mother"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling into school after Regina parks her car, the teens head straight to their lockers which are parrellel to each other on the opposite sides of the corridor. Fishing out her books for the day, the brunette's shoulders rise sharply at her friends voice close to her ear.

"Now you have to tell me everything. Since when do you and blondie actually come to school together? I know you have given her a lift before but not actually walk in all casual!" Kathryn raises an eyebrow curiously while glancing over towards Emma who is sorting her bag.

Shutting her locker door, Regina lets out a small, coy smile. "I told her..everything"

Eyes widening, the blonde grabs at her friends arm to link. "Everything?!"

Nodding, the brunette gazes over towards Emma who is still fiddling about within her locker. "Why I was mad, that I was hurt she left, my feelings towards her..that I told my mother...so yes Kathryn, _everything_ "

"Wow...you're getting brave..so how did she take it? What _happened_?"

Sniggering at her blonde friend's eagerness, Regina turns back to her having stared at Emma. "We talked..and she feels the same.."

Sighing as its not the actual piece of information she wanted, Kathryn nudges her. " _And_?"

Pouting slightly, the brunette glances towards Emma again on the other side. "We nearly kissed..but..mother walked in.."

"Nice one Cora! Maybe you should think about going out? On like a date? That way no interruptions and it can be all how you both want it"

Biting her lip liking the idea, Regina smiles. "Maybe..."

Finishing up with her locker, Emma closes her door then looks across to see Regina with Kathryn and the brunette looking her way. Smiling a little, the blonde gives a small wave goodbye not wanting to intrude then turns to leave. Wanting to follow, Regina frowns torn and tugs on her friends arm. Kathryn follows her gaze and chuckles. "Go!"

Releasing her arm, the brunette hastily catches up to Emma, stepping in beside her and automatically links their hands with a smile. Emma looks to their hands briefly then towards the brunette with a grin as she pulls the teen closer and presses a kiss to her temple. Walking to class quietly, Regina bites her lip again. "..Emma?.."

"Yeah?"

"Kathryn just..gave me an idea..I mean we want to see where this goes and..we also seemed to get interrupted so..why don't we go out? Just us.." The brunette states nervously.

Smirking, Emma bumps her shoulder to then tease her. "Regina are you asking me on a date?"

Sighing, the brunette glares. "Emma.."

"Sorry...and okay how about Friday?" The blonde suggests.

"No Emma, we _live_ in the same house and we don't even know what we are doing. _Tonight_ and don't say you can't do tonight because I _will_ know"

Slightly offended at the teen's demanding tone, the blonde salutes sarcastically. "Yes ma'am" taking her hand back, Emma then nods towards the door. "We're going to be late for class" heading inside the classroom, the teen leaves Regina to ponder over her own frustration.

 _A/N: next up date! Sorry for delay had an early winter break :)_


End file.
